


You Are the Pulley and I Am the Winch

by Essie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Episode Related, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, No Plot, Season/Series 06, Soulless Sam Winchester, aka The Kissing Fic, episode s06e10 caged heat, is mentioned, just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie/pseuds/Essie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas is like liquid nitrogen, completely incomprehensible to the rules of Dean’s universe and burning everything he touches, but Dean is fucking captivated." A season six canon insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Pulley and I Am the Winch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steel_Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel_Wings/gifts).



> Once upon a time I left my wallet at home, and instead of doing what any reasonable human would do and go home to retrieve it, I convinced my friend Karina (metaldragonsteelwings on tumblr) to drive across town and bring it to me. In repayment she demanded that I write her "Dean/Cas kissing fic." This was the product.
> 
> It's also worth noting that Karina is only up to the end of season 8 wishes to be kept season 9 spoiler free, hence this fic was back dated into season 6 canon. Though it might contain some season 9 influenced headcanons. But it's spoiler-free I swear!

The bitch of it was, in retrospect Dean was fairly certain Sam had seen this coming. That feckless Yeti had high tailed it from the motel room as soon as Dean had brought up the whole Meg kissing incident thing, soulless coward that he currently was. Dean might have chalked the hasty exit up to demon kissing related guilt, except that this new Not-Sam Sam had pretty much given up remorse as an exercise in futility as far as Dean could see.

 

And in Dean’s defense it had been a completely innocent question. An entirely platonic query into his best friend’s first experience in romance. He hadn’t been hitting on Cas. Honestly he hadn’t.

 

Except then Cas had said that kissing Meg had been nice, and Dean might have suggested that Cas try it again, only maybe this time with some non-black-eyed people (people who were not him.) But Cas, social dunce that he was, had obviously gotten his signals mixed somewhere, because he’d taken Dean’s words as an invitation to go right along and, well, kiss him.

 

So here Dean is with Cas’ chapped lips pressing securely against his own, one of Cas’ hands wrapped around the back of his head to hold him in place, and Dean frozen, mouth closed, eyes open and hands flailing about uselessly against his sides.

 

Cas pulls away. Dean notes absently that Cas had also neglected to close his (very blue) eyes.

 

“Yes,” Cas says, his deep shattering voice so close Dean can taste the words “that was much more pleasurable.” Cas’ hand slips down from Dean’s hair, fingers brushing lightly down his neck and Dean thinks fuck it catching the hand with his own.

 

“That was not a kiss.” Dean says, “Let me show you a kiss.” And this is the point when Dean would usually just go for it, take the plunge so to speak, no pussyfooting around, but this is Cas. This is Cas who dragged Dean’s sorry ass out of Hell, and turned his back on Heaven because Dean needed him, who beat Dean to bloody pieces in a hopeless alley for daring to give up, and healed his broken body more times than Dean can count. Cas can take Dean apart and put him back together again with as much effort as it takes for him to lift his arm. All Dean can do is kiss.

 

So Dean cups his other hand gently around Cas’ cheek and brings their faces together once more. Pausing with their mouths only millimeters apart, Dean lets their breath mingle so he can feel the build. This is the best part sometimes: the build. That moment just before the collision when his heart works faster and his lungs work harder and he gets just a little shaky with anticipation. It’s damn good.

 

Dean glances down to Cas’ mouth briefly, unconsciously, before he closes the distance and seals their lips together. His eyes fall closed as he moves his mouth gently, almost delicately, against the surprisingly warm line of Cas’ mouth. This is one of Cas’ first kisses after all; he’s got an obligation to do things the right way. Just a flick of tongue against Cas’ lower lip and Dean feels a hitch in Cas’ breath, swiftly followed by the parting of those hot lips. But Dean doesn’t go for broke right away, tempting as it may be, instead he plays at Cas’ lips with quick gentle brushes and light glances of his tongue.

 

Cas is kissing him back now, their mouths moving together, and there’s an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand back in his hair. And Jesus Christ that feels good. Dean moans, and Cas makes a frustrated growling noise in response trying to deepen the kiss as the hand in Dean’s hair tightens. But Dean just huffs a short laugh and pulls back slightly, keeping things light and teasing.

 

He’s riding the build again, everything sharp and electric as their mouths slide together, and Cas’ hand sears a trail up his side. Christ he’s burning up. Cas is like liquid nitrogen, completely incomprehensible to the rules of Dean’s universe and burning everything he touches, but Dean is fucking captivated. And he can’t take it any longer; he needs more. He needs to dive in and taste. So he does, dipping his tongue into the hot slick opening of Cas’ mouth, and they both moan with it.

 

Cas kisses him back brutally, and as their tongues slide together all Dean can think is that Cas tastes fucking incredible. Suddenly, the kiss has picked up pace and there are hands flying across backs, and bodies pressing together, and Dean can’t get enough. He’s moaning into it, and Cas’ tongue is in his mouth and Christ that feels better than it has any right to and when did he get backed against a wall? Huh. Well damn him again if that isn’t kinda hot too.

Dean breaks the kiss gulping in lungfuls of air, because oxygen is necessary for life, and yeah this was just supposed to be kissing, not the hot and heavy stuff.

 

“So” Dean says, pulling away as best as he can whilst pressed jarringly between an angel and a motel wall “That’s kissing.”

 

“Yes,” Cas says after a beat. He looks wrecked. His dark hair is a messy tangle, and his cheeks are flushed. He’s breathing deeply, lips shiny red and swollen, pupils blown. Dean had no idea angels could even look like that, affected and raw. Cas’ gaze is intent, fixed on Dean as if examining him, or possibly as if he’d like to have Dean for dinner. It makes something go topsy turvy in Dean’s gut.

 

Cas isn’t moving away though, and Dean’s beginning to think that shit is about to get real when Cas’ gaze darts away and to the side before returning to him. His face is a mask again. “I’m needed in heaven,” is all Dean gets before Cas disappears in a rustle of wings. Just like that. Wham bam thank you ma’am.

  
“Goodbye to you too, Cas.” Dean says to the empty motel room “You’re welcome.” But of course there’s no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Hostage of Love" by Razorlight. That song is very season 6 Dean/Cas for me. You can find find me on tumblr as essie007


End file.
